Bromas y Odio
by Metal-DragonGX
Summary: Es día de las bromas y Luan lleva muchos meses ideando un plan perfecto para vengarse de su familia por la broma que le hicieron hace un año, pero alguien interferirá en sus planes, cosa que no le gustará a la comediante. (Aviso de violencia ficticia, leer con discreción).


**Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo este One-shot que actualmente está subido en wattpat, el cuál tiene como protagonistas a Luan, a Lynn y a Lincoln, y esta inspirado en el día de las bromas pero con un toque de horror.**

 **The Loud House y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. Alerta de violencia ficticia, leer con discreción.**

 **Nos vemos al final del capítulo :D.**

* * *

Nuevamente era el día de las bromas y Luan estaba deseosa por vengarse de su familia por la broma del año pasado que le hicieron, después de todo. Prometió vengarse con creces hasta de sus padres.

Últimamente no había dormido bien por estar planeando y elaborando la broma perfecta, no soportaría un fracaso y no toleraría que se volvieran a burlar de ella. Ella era la reina de las bromas aunque el mundo dijera lo contrario.

—Jajajaja esta vez me vengare por lo que me hicieron en el pasado día de las bromas —hablaba Luan mientras terminaba de poner las últimas trampas en la casa y dejarlas listas para que su familia cayera en ellas. Las ojeras en sus ojos y el cansancio era muy notable.

Faltaban unos diez minutos antes de que los despertadores de todos sonarán y diera comienzo a un nuevo día laboral.

—Solo un poco más y dará inicio el día de las bromas —Luan fue asomando su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación. Vigilaba el pasillo, esperando a que las alarmas sonarán.

 _«RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGG»_

Sonaron al unísono todas las alarmas.

—Ya es hora jajajaja —corrió hacia las escaleras y cuando iba a bajarlas. Notó que algo andaba mal. —¿Uh? —se rascó la cabeza con su dedo índice al ver que nadie salía de su habitación. —Qué extraño...

Iba a acercarse a la habitación de su hermano pero unos cuantos murmullos atrás de todas las puertas la pusieron en alerta.

Eran sus hermanas quienes iban a salir para hacer la fila para el baño.

—¡Allí vienen! —Se dio la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras, pero...

 _«BOOOOOOOM»_

—¡AAAAAAHHH! —Gritó Luan por el susto. Lincoln se había escondido y salido del baño, se acercó sigilosamente a ella por atrás y explotó una bolsa de papel para asustarla pero el resultado fue uno más placentero.

La comediante retrocedió hasta las escaleras. Las cuáles al pisar el primer escalón estas se convirtieron en una resbaladilla que la hizo bajar a una velocidad altísima y combinada con la grasa que ella misma le puso la hizo ir más rápido que un proyectil.

–¡Noooooo! —Gritó ella al llegar abajo en donde un pastel gigante la esperaba.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Luna saliendo de su habitación. Había escuchado los gritos y por un segundo pensó en que Luan ya había atrapado a alguna víctima. Pero al asomarse por las escaleras y verla metida en un pastel gigante de cabeza al pie de estas. La hizo taparse la boca. —¡Jajajaja! —Empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Luan iba a salir del pastel pero...

—Oh no... ¡AAAAAAHHH! —Salió catapultada hacia el techo en donde quedó pegada a este gracias a la cinta adhesiva que ella puso. —¡Noooooo!

No paso ni un segundo allí cuando salió nuevamente catapultada del techo hacia el pastel nuevamente.

—¡No otra vez! —Cómo si fuera un dejavu, de nuevo salió catapultada hacía el techo y nuevamente hacia el pastel.

Mientras caía pudo ver a su familia completa riéndose a carcajadas de ella mientras la señalaban con su dedo índice. Eso la enfureció pero poco podía hacer.

—¡AAAAAAHHH! —Después de unas cinco repeticiones la catapulta del piso la envío de lleno hacia la sala en donde cayó encima de un plato con gelatina verde.

Parecía que iba a quedarse allí pero el plato empezó a girar y girar.

—Creo que voy a vomitar... —Se tapó la boca difícilmente mientras seguía dentro de la gelatina.

—¡AAAAAAHHH! —Otra catapulta la envío directo a la cocina en donde cayó en el piso. Intentó levantarse pero cayó nuevamente al suelo gracias a la exagerada cantidad de grasa que había en el piso de la cocina.

Solo bastó que diera un mal paso para que saliera patinando hacia la salida en donde la puerta de la entrada se abrió por si sola.

—¡AAAAAAHHH NOOOOOO! —Gritó al caer en un pozo de lodo que por irónico que parezca, ella misma cavo y lleno con tierra y agua.

Con dificultad salió del pozo y para terminarla de rematar. Una manguera a presión la baño completamente, enviándola nuevamente al interior de la casa en donde cayó sentada al sofá. Para momentos después, la televisión y la videocasetera se encendieran por si solas. Difícilmente vio el video que se estaba empezando a reproducir y por tonto que parezca, en la televisión se mostraba lo que le acaba de pasar. Desde el susto que Lincoln le dio hasta el aterrizaje forzoso en el sofá.

—¡Feliz día de las bromas! —Apareció toda su familia por atrás incluyendo sus padres.

Luan los volteó a ver lentamente, aun estaba mareada por todo lo que le acababa de pasar. No pudo evitar sentir un terrible enojo e ira hacia el culpable.

—¡Hurra por Lincoln por salvarnos a todos! —Gritó Lana.

Enseguida todos cargaron a Lincoln y empezaron a lanzarlo al aire para luego atraparlo cuando caía.

 _¡Hip Hip Hurra!_

Mirenlo tan feliz...

 _¡Hip Hip Hurra!_

Lo odio por hacerme quedar mal frente a mi familia... Se supone que ellos caerían y no yo.

 _¡Hip Hip Hurra!_

Esto requiere una venganza y una muy especial... Jajajaja, ya verás Lincoln Loud... Te haré pagar por esta humillación.

 _¡Hip Hip Hurra!_

—¡Jajajaja! —Luan empezó a reír a carcajadas haciendo que su familia la volteara a ver.

—Buena esa Lincoln, caí redóndita —dijo ella con falsedad.

—Jeje... Bueno... Gracias Luan, solo quería jugarte una pequeña broma —se rascó la cabeza.

—¡Y que broma, prácticamente fue mejor que cualquier cosa que Luan planeara! —Dijo Lynn aun riendo por lo ocurrido.

Nadie lo notó pero Luan se moría de la rabia. Quería atacar a su hermano, pero decidió relajarse y esperar el momento adecuado.

—Creó que es suficiente por hoy, aun deben ir a la escuela y su madre y yo al trabajo —habló el señor Loud. —Así que, a limpiar y luego se alistan para desayunar. —Ordenó aún riendo por lo que pasó.

* * *

Ya cuando estaban todas limpiando. El señor Loud se le acercó a Luan, la cuál estaba muy callada y con semblante serio desde hace rato.

—¿Cielo, esta todo bien? —Preguntó con delicadeza.

Ella volteó a verlo y enseguida sonrió.

—Claro papá, estoy feliz como una lombriz jajaja, ¿Entiendes? —Dijo ella con un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

Pero su padre no notó eso y enseguida se echó a reír.

—Buena esa cariño —la felicitó por su broma.

Al terminar de limpiar. Todos se empezaron a alistar para su respectivo día de escuela.

* * *

El día paso rápido y con eso la noche también. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que cierta persona escapó de la escuela y regreso a la casa y se la paso todo el día modificando sus trampas, tampoco que regreso a la escuela justo en el tiempo que Lori iba a recogerlas para que nadie notará que no fue a la escuela. Ni tampoco que no había dormido en toda la noche solo por que planeaba una buena venganza contra su hermano menor.

—Todo esta listo... Jajaja... —Dijo Luan con malicia mientras estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala esperando tranquilamente a que despertará su víctima.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

Ya iban a dar las seis de la mañana y Lincoln se despertó al escuchar que cayó un mensaje en su celular.

Aún adormilado se sentó en su cama, tomó su celular y leyó el mensaje. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver que era de Ronnie Anne.

 **De Ronnie Anne:**

—Oye patético, te espero en tu jardín trasero en diez minutos. No faltes o te haré picadillo

Se asustó al ver ese mensaje y rápidamente sin pensarlo. Saltó de la cama y salió de su habitación. Corrió hasta las escaleras para bajarlas, pero...

—¡AAAAHH! —Gritó al poner su pie descalzo en el primer escalón, sintió cómo algo puntiagudo se le enterraba en la planta del pie. —Au, au, au... —Con lágrimas en los ojos se revisó su pie y se encontró con tres tachuelas clavadas en este.

—¿¡Qué sucede!? —Lynn salió rápidamente de su habitación al escuchar el grito de su hermano. Desde el incidente de la mala suerte, se volvió muy sobre protectora con su hermano menor, aunque Lincoln le dijo que no era necesario, que también fue culpa de él.

—No lo sé... —Dijo él con un par de lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. —Alguien dejó unas tachuelas en el pie de la escalera y me pare en ellas... Mira... —Le mostró su pie sangrante y Lynn hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Iba a tomar la mano de Lincoln para llevarlo al baño y empezar a curarlo. Pero abrió sus ojos con horror al ver que todos los escalones de las escaleras estaban llenas de tachuelas y clavos.

—L-Lincoln... N-no te muevas y dame tu mano... —Estiró su mano con miedo hacia él. Una imagen de su hermano rodando por las escaleras le vino a la mente y eso la aterrorizó mucho.

Lincoln no se había dado cuenta del peligro y simplemente miró a Lynn con una ceja levantada y con mucha intriga.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Lincoln con algo de intriga.

Lynn se estaba empezando a desesperar, su nerviosismo aumento cuando Lincoln retrocedió un poco.

—Lincoln... Solo has lo que te digo y no mires para atrás... —Intentó alcanzarlo pero Lincoln retrocedió un par de centímetros listo para huir de ella. —Obedece hermanito... N-no te haré daño... Ven...

Lincoln iba a bajar las escaleras. Su hermana se estaba comportando muy raro y él se estaba empezando a poner incómodo.

De pronto recordó el mensaje que Ronnie Anne le envío hace poco.

—¡Oh no! ¡Ronnie me esta esperando! —Iba a irse saltando en un pie hacía la primera planta pero Lynn lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacía ella. —¡Oye! —Se quejo él.

Pero Lynn lo abrazó contra su cuerpo fuertemente. Enterró su cabeza en la espalda de su hermano menor y respiraba rápidamente con mucho alivio.

—E-estuvo cerca... —Dijo ella con un inmenso alivio.

—¡Wow! —Lincoln estaba completamente aterrorizado, vio claramente el peligro en el que estaba hace poco. De no ser por Lynn, tal vez, ahora estaría muy mal. Se dio la vuelta hacia Lynn para abrazarla correctamente. —Gracias Lynn, me salvaste...

Ella aumentó la fuerza del abrazo y al separarse lo tomó de la mano.

—Vamos al baño para curarte ese pie herido... —Se adelantó un poco dejando al Lincoln unos centímetros atrás de ella. Lincoln aun sentía mucho dolor en el pie así que, asintió con una sonrisa, después buscarían a la responsable de dejar las tachuelas en la escalera.

Pero...

Ninguno se fijó en la bota que salió del techo e iba dirigida hacia Lincoln.

Lynn sintió que algo era arrancado de su mano. Cómo si todo estuviera en cámara lenta, se dio la vuelta y miró como Lincoln salía volando hacia las escaleras.

—¡LINCOOOOOOOOLN! —El gritó de la deportista se escuchó por toda la casa, si no es que en todo el vecindario. Corrió para auxiliar a su hermano pero se paró en una tachuela, lo que hizo que se detuviera. Al parecer unas tachuelas estaban sueltas y otras pegadas al suelo. Vio con horror lo que le pasaba a su hermano.

El cuerpo de Lincoln rodaba por los escalones pero lo doloroso fue que algunas tachuelas se le clavaban en el cuerpo.

—¡Aaahh! —Gritó el albino al sentir que un filoso clavo se enterró en su ojo derecho.

—¡Lincoln, espera ya voy! —gritó Lynn mientras se quitaba la tachuela del pie con fuerza e ignoraba el dolor.

El cuerpo del albino quedo tirado al pie de las escaleras, se veía muy mal. Con muchas tachuelas y clavos enterrados en todo su cuerpo.

Se formó un charco de sangre alrededor de este. Pero los leves quejidos de dolor y las convulsiones de él, daban a entender que aún estaba vivo.

Lynn se puso de pie y fue caminando con cuidado por lo escalones, evitando las puntiagudas tachuelas y clavos para auxiliar a su hermano.

—¡Aaahh! —Gritó Lincoln al momento en que una plataforma del suelo lo catapultó hacía el techo haciendo chocar su cuerpo duramente contra la pared.

—¡Nooooooo! ¡Lincoln! —gritó Lynn al ver ese salvaje trato que estaba recibiendo Lincoln y por si fuera poco...

—¡Aaaaaaaaah! —Gritó Leni horrorizada al ver lo que le pasaba a su hermano.

 _«Pam»_

Fue demasiado para la rubia gentil de la familia por lo que cayó desmayada al instante.

Lynn no le dio importancia y al ver como Lincoln caía pesadamente en el suelo y solo para ser catapultado hacia el techo nuevamente. La hizo tomar medidas más peligrosas.

Sin pensarlo se subió al barandal de la escalera tal y como lo hace Lincoln, se empezó a deslizar hacia abajo.

—¡Nooooooo! —Gritó al momento de resbalar al final de las escaleras y caer pesadamente sobre su hombro en donde se le clavaron un par de clavos dejándola muy adolorida.

Le importó muy poco el dolor. Vio como Lincoln caía pesadamente al suelo frente a ella por cuarta vez.

—¡Lincoln! ¡Toma mi mano! —Estiró su mano hacia él. Lincoln la volteó a ver difícilmente y lentamente estiró su mano hacia ella.

Con mucho esfuerzo se tomaron de la mano y una sonrisa triste se formó en el rostro de ambos.

Lynn intentó ponerse de pie para comenzar a asistir a su hermano.

—¡Lynn! —Se oyó gritar a Lori. La mayor vio la escena desde arriba, iba a bajar pero vio la cantidad de tachuelas y clavos en las escaleras. —¡Alto! ¡Ninguna baje, es peligroso! —Le ordenó a las demás, las cuáles estaban desesperadas por ayudar a sus hermanos. Menos Leni y Lola. La escena fue demasiado para ambas rubias, por lo que se desmayaron.

—Descuida hermanito, ya pronto...

 _«Chiiiiiizzzz»_

El sonido de una guillotina cayendo del techo hizo callar a Lynn. Pero la dejó sin habla y temblando al ver como el filo de esa cosa le cortaba la mitad del brazo a su hermanito.

—¡Aaaaaaaaah! —gritaron tres personas al mismo tiempo.

Lincoln por el dolor. Lynn por lo que le paso a su hermanito y Lori por lo que acababa de ver.

Hubiera sido mejor que terminará allí pero no...

Ya sin fuerzas para gritar, el cuerpo de Lincoln fue catapultado hacia la sala en donde cayó pesadamente en el suelo. Pero no acabo allí, otra catapulta lo envío directo a la cocina en donde para mala suerte de Lincoln, el piso de esta estaba lleno de trampas de oso.

—¡Ahhhhg! —Gritó al sentir las duras mordidas de estas en las diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Pero la que más le dolió fue que una gran trampa de oso le mordió el pie con mucha fuerza, cortándole la extremidad con dificultad.

—¡Lincoln no! ¡Lincoln! —Lynn intentaba ponerse de pie pero los clavos en su hombro estaban muy bien adheridos. —¡Nooooooo! —Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. No había visto el estado de Lincoln pero seguramente moriría al verlo.

El albino sentía un dolor muy grande en todo su cuerpo. Estaba tirado en el suelo de la cocina con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor. Tosía mucho y al parecer poco a poco sentía que la vida abandonaba su ser.

Un par de aplausos se escucharon al instante en que unos pasos se acercaban a él.

—A-ayuda... —Intentó hablar pero se le dificultaba hacerlo.

—Oh vaya, al parecer aun estas... Linconsciente, ¡Jajajaja! ¿Entiendes? —Bromeó Luan al ver el estado de su hermano.

Lynn la escuchó, no se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía el brazo cortado de su hermano, no lo dudo y sin pensarlo.

—¡Luan que bueno que llegaste! —Se alegró la deportista con lágrimas en los ojos. —¡Ayuda a Lincoln. No, mejor llama una ambulancia! —Lynn se oía muy desesperada.

La comediante la ignoró y se acercó al cuerpo de su hermano. Lo examinó de pies a cabeza, bueno de pie a cabeza. Cabello rojo, rostro lleno de moretones, brazo dislocado con el otro cortado, pijama hecha trizas y sin contar los cientos de clavos y tachuelas incrustados en todo su cuerpo.

—Es una obra maestra... —Dijo Luan con una sonrisa que daba miedo. —... ¿No lo crees, Lincoln? —Le preguntó a su hermano moribundo.

Lynn se molestó por eso y comenzó a gritarle con desesperación.

—¡Luan deja de decir estupideces y ayuda a Lincoln, ya! —Poco a poco se iba zafando de los clavos en su hombro. —¡Lori, Luna, Lisa, alguien! —Volteó a ver hacia arriba y vio como la mayoría estaban paralizadas por el miedo. Sobre todo Luna y Lisa.

—¡E-espera L-Lynn... Ya-ya-ya v-v-voy... —Lana iba bajando difícilmente, la niña se hacía la dura pero sus llantos poco a poco la iban dominando.

Lynn se mordió el labio inferior, iba a decirle que se calmara, pero...

 _«Plam»_

Un fuerte golpe la hizo voltear a ver hacia la cocina. No podía ver lo que pasaba, pero se escuchaba que alguien golpeaba fuertemente algo.

—¡Yo soy la reina de las bromas, maldito! —Se escuchó gritar a Luan.

 _«Plam»_

—¡Luan! ¿¡Qué pasa!? —Gritó Lynn pero la ignoraron.

 _«Plam»_

—¡Espero que esta broma que te hice te lo haya dejado bien claro! —Luan se oía histérica.

 _«Plam»_

Los engranes en el cerebro de Lynn empezaron a trabajar y con eso la ira dentro de su ser empezó a crecer.

—¡Maldita malnacida! —Gritó Lynn. Ya poco le importaba el dolor, se movió con fuerza para intentar safarse.

 _«Plam»_

—¡Los veré a ti y a tu mala suerte en el infierno! —Gritó Luan con histeria y enojo combinados.

 _«PLAM»_

Eso molestó a Lynn a niveles que ni ella conocía.

—¡AAAAAAHHHH! —Gritó con ira y se logró liberar de los clavos. Aunque no podía mover su brazo, poco le importó y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia la cocina. —¡Luan! —Gritó con enojo. —¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a mi herma...!? —Se quedó paralizada al ver la tétrica imagen en la cocina.

—N-no... —Negó con la cabeza.

Luan se veía cansada y con la respiración agitada. Pero eso no era lo peor, la comediante tenía un bate de acero en sus manos, este estaba lleno de algo rojo... Sangre.

Pero Lynn no la miraba a ella...

Lynn miraba con horror a su hermano o lo que quedaba de él. Su cabeza estaba completamente destrozada, sus ojos y sesos se podían ver por allí. Y lo peor de todo, es que sus globos oculares la miraban a ella con tristeza, o eso creyó ella.

Como era de esperarse vomitó en el suelo. Sentía su estómago muy revuelto. Pero eso poco le importó, miró a su hermana con toda la rabia que sentía.

Con toda la impotencia y dolor del mundo, corrió hasta Luan. Las lágrimas en sus ojos no dejaban de caer y estas no se detenían aunque los cerró con fuerza.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! —Gritó con toda la fuerza que tenía y sin pensarlo...

 _«Pam»_

Le dio un potente puñetazo en la cara a Luan enviándola directo a la mesa de los pequeños destrozandola por completo.

Luan quedó noqueada al instante.

Lynn sentía que sus piernas se tambaleaban y pesadamente cayó al suelo. Vio por última vez a su hermano, o lo que quedaba de él. Estiró su mano buena hacía él, pero cayó inconsciente al instante... Fue demasiado para su joven mente.

* * *

Lentamente abría sus ojos. No recordaba en donde estaba. Por lo que los fuertes ruidos y llantos la desconcertaban y mucho.

—¿D-donde... E-estoy? —Se levantó, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de camilla afuera de su casa. —¿... Ambulancias? —Miró un par estacionadas frente a su casa. —¿Patrullas de policía? —Esto ya le estaba dando mala espina.

Intentó bajarse de la camilla pero un leve dolor en su hombro no la dejó.

—Au... —Se molestó un poco por ese dolor. Se revisó el brazo y notó que su camisa no tenía una manga y no sólo eso. Tenía vendado el hombro. —¿Y esto?

Esto ya le estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Se sujetó el hombro y de un saltó se bajó de la camilla.

Se acercó a su casa pero se detuvo de repente. Algo le decía que no entrará, que huyera lo más rápido posible de allí.

—Deben ser... Solo tonterías... —Avanzó a paso lento hasta la casa y hubiera decidido no hacerlo.

Vio a casi toda su familia reunida en la cocina. Los llantos eran desgarradores y poco a poco recordó lo que había pasado y de cómo ella había sido testigo.

—L-Lincoln... —Dijo con voz quebraba.

Cayó de rodillas y enseguida rompió en llanto. Su familia entera la notó y se acercaron a consolarla.

—¡Lynn! —Gritó Luna al momento de abrazarla.

* * *

—¡Te haré pedazos maldita! —Le gritaba a Luan, la cuál estaba metida en una patrulla. La comediante se veía inconsciente. Al parecer Lynn le pego con mucha fuerza.

—¡Basta Lynn! —Luna intentaba detenerla.

—¡Por favor Lynn, cálmate! —Gritó Lori con voz cortada.

Ambas la retenían pero Lynn gritaba y pataleaba. Estaba muy iracunda y nada ni nadie parecía poder detenerla.

—¡Te mataré! —Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Le valía que los vecinos la mirarán, ella solo quería venganza.

Pero de la nada se detuvo y su vista se posó en la entrada de su casa. Más precisos en una camilla que varios forenses empujaban. En ella iba un bulto que iba cubierto por unas sábanas.

—¡No se lo lleven! ¡Nooooo! ¡Lincoln, levántate! —Intentaba acercarse a la camilla pero Lucy y Leni se unieron a ayudar a detenerla. —¡No por favor, no me dejes! —Se giró a Lori. —¡Lori detenlos, se llevan a nuestro hermano!

La mayor solo rompió en llanto, no podía hacer nada ante lo que ocurría.

—¡Nooooooo! ¡Alto! —La ambulancia de los forenses ya se estaba alejando.

Con una fuerza y una agresividad muy propia de Lynn, se liberó del agarre de sus hermanas para empezar a correr tras el vehículo.

—¡Lynn detente, no te hagas más daño! —Le gritaba su madre pero era inútil, el sentido común de su hija estaba ausente.

* * *

Poco a poco la alcanzaba.

—¡Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln, no me dejes! —Estiró su mano para abrir la puerta de la ambulancia pero al sujetarla, esta aceleró y rápidamente se iba alejando.

Cayó pesadamente de cara al suelo. Estiró su mano en dirección al vehículo y empezó a llorar.

—Hermanito... —Dijo con pesar y con mucho dolor en su alma.

* * *

Caminaba con rapidez. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos como cataratas. Su ceño fruncido y su enojo era muy notable.

Divisó a su objetivo y rápidamente tomó una piedra que estaba en el suelo.

 _«Crash»_

Rompió el vidrio de la ventana de la patrulla en donde estaba Luan. La comediante se despertó de inmediato pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que la mano buena de Lynn la tomó del cuello y empezó a estrangularla.

Luan la miró fijamente, vio que Lynn la miraba con odio, sus dientes estaban apretados y su enojo parecía estar en sus límites.

—¡Desgraciada! —Gritó Lynn con todas sus fuerzas.

La comediante esbozó una sonrisa y enseguida.

—Jaja... Jajajaja... Jajaja... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! —Empezó a reír como lunática.

Lynn se enfureció por eso y solo hizo que apretara su cuello con más fuerza. Cómo deseaba tener sus dos manos en buena condición.

—¡Muérete de una vez! —Gritó ella.

—¡Lynn suficiente! —Ordenó Lori a sus espaldas. Pero fue ignorada. —¡Ayuda, por favor! —Empezó a gritar la mayor.

—¡Muere maldita! —Gritaba Lynn con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Luan seguía riendo. Le dolía el apretón pero no parecía estar cuerda.

—¡Lo siento pero no quiero ver a Lincoln en el infierno, ¿¡Entendiste!? ¡Jajajaja! —Dijo Luan y siguió riendo como lunática.

—¡Aaaaaaaaah! —Lynn iba a abrir la puerta para darle una golpiza pero un oficial la detuvo. —¡Sueltenme, la voy a matar!

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Bye bye! —Se despidió Luan entre risas.

—¡Ya llevensela! —Ordenó un oficial. Le daba asco y repugnancia ver a esa loca aun allí.

Tan rápido lo ordenó, la patrulla se fue de allí con rumbo a la estación de policía y luego al asilo juvenil.

Lynn se intentaba librar del agarre del oficial pero este era muy fuerte. No tuvo más remedio que detenerse y empezar a sacar todo de su interior. Era cierto que era de carácter fuerte pero aún era una niña.

Su madre al verla llorar se le acercó y la separó del policía para darle un abrazo.

—¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! —Se lamentaba en los brazos de su madre.

* * *

Los días pasaron y el entierro fue demasiado para muchos. Después de que todos sus familiares y amigos se despidieran de él.

Había alguien que no se quería ir.

—¡No, no podemos dejarlo aquí! —Lloraba Lynn mientras se aferraba a la lápida de la tumba de su hermano.

Sus hermanas miraban la escena con pena y mucha tristeza.

—L-Lynn... Debemos ir a casa... —Dijo su madre con mucha tristeza.

—¡N-no dejare a Lincoln solo! —Se aferró más a la lápida.

Lori y Luna con ayuda de Bobby la intentaron tomar de sus extremidades pero ella los alejó con violencia.

—¡Ya dije que no, no, NO!

Recostó su cabeza sobre el frío cemento de la lápida. Empezó a llorar con gritos y mucha agonía. La dejaron estar allí por unos minutos más hasta que el cansancio hizo su parte.

Cayó profundamente dormida y así fue muy fácil para que su padre la cargará. El señor Loud dio una ultima mirada a la tumba de su amado hijo y después de soltar unas pocas lágrimas, siguió su camino a la van familiar seguido de su familia.

* * *

—¿Dónde está Luan? —Preguntó Lynn con una sonrisa que ponía incómoda a su hermana mayor.

Lori negó con la cabeza y le sonrió de forma triste.

—Lynn, Luan esta encerrada en un lugar lejano y no podrá salir hasta... —No pudo continuar.

—Si, si. Eso ya me lo dijiste, pero solo quiero ir a visitarla y darle un regalo sorpresa jeje... —Dijo Lynn con tono divertido.

Lori soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Lincoln. La casa a estado muy callada desde entonces. Luan fue llevada a una institución mental fuera de la ciudad en donde sólo ella y sus padres sabían donde quedaba.

—¿Y dónde está Luan? —Preguntó nuevamente Lynn.

Eso era algo que le preocupaba de Lynn. Era muy vengativa y no quería saber que le haría a Luan cuando la tuviera frente a frente.

—Lynn, no te lo diré... —Se tapó la boca con una mano. —... ¡No insistas, por favor! —Finalizó la mayor para luego salir corriendo hacía su habitación antes de romper en llanto.

Lynn la siguió un poco.

—¡Esta bien! —Miró hacia atrás y luego miró nuevamente hacía donde se había su hermana. —¡Luego me dices! —Se despidió de ella.

La deportista se fue directo al garaje. Estando allí se sentó en el suelo y empezó a darle filo a un navaja, al terminar la clavó con fuerza en el suelo.

—¡Perfecto! —Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

Guardó su navaja en su escondite secreto, allí guardaba muchas armas que ella misma afiló y fabricó, sobre todo el bate con el que Luan golpeó a Lincoln. Salió del garaje y se dirigió al patio en donde practicaría unos buenos golpes contra el árbol de su patio.

—¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡Ah! —Gritó con furia y lágrimas en sus ojos al dar ese último golpe.

* * *

—¡Ella viene! —Gritaba Luan mientras intentaba subir por una de las paredes blancas acolchadas como si intentará escapar de alguien o algo. La camisa de fuerza que tenía le impedía hacer movimiento. —¡Me hará mucho daño! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Nada la detendrá!

La pobre gritaba y gritaba mientras reía como loca. No dejaba de gritar que algo iba a venir por ella y que la iba a matar igual como ella lo hizo con su tonto hermano.

Pero nadie iba a ayudarla. Estaba sola en el mundo y ni siquiera en ese asilo la querían tener por lo que le hizo a Lincoln. Y afuera de este, Lynn estaba dispuesta a encontrarla y hacerle cosas feas.

—¡No, por favor! ¡Deben dejarme ir! ¡Aquí no estoy a salvo! —Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a meserse de atrás para adelante. —Ella me dará el golpe final... Jajaja, ¿Entienden?

 **Fin**

 **¿Lo odiaron, cierto? ¿Reviews? Disculpen mi ignorancia pero ni se que es un review, en wattpat sigo sin saber para que sirven los votos D: ¿Críticas o algo?**

 **Esta solo fue una idea que se me ocurrió mientras escribía otro fic. Y ya que esta terminado, pues continuaré con mis demás historias y descuiden, las subiré en wattpat para que no me tengan que estar viendo por aquí, ¿Seguimos en fanfiction, cierto?**

 **No soy tan bueno como Banghg, Slash Torrance o Montanahatsune92 al escribir cosas que den miedo pero ya que, con el tiempo tal ves mejore. (Dije tal vez)**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y nos veremos en Wattpat. Hasta luego, bye, chau :'3.**

 **Recen para que mis dos seguidores y medio allá en wattpat no sufran más al leer mis tonterías ;).**


End file.
